Hogwarts School fo the Gifted
by hotsasunarulove123
Summary: This story contains Yaoi, Ginny & Pansy bashing, drugs, sex, alchohal, rape, mabee murder. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER i just minipulate it. ENJOY and please reveiw and comment i very much enjoy the love! i gave up on this story guys!
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Hi my name is Draco Malfoy; I am a sophomore at Hogwarts, a privet school for gifted children. My gift is being the son of the richest family in all of England. That's it. I'm not good at anything but it's the best school in the world so my father sent me here. I get good enough marks to stay in the top charts of my classes but I don't exactly have a talent that my father see's as well talent. I can sing, play guitar, and draw, but to my father it's a waste of time. Now my friends have "talent." My older brother Blaise Malfoy, he's older by 3 months so were in the same year, he is an exceptional athlete, top in the school actually. My best friend Theo Knot is the number one nerd in the school, he's top in EVERY class he's in. His girlfriend Pansy Parkins is the best artist I've EVER seen! Then there are the Weasly twins, Ron Weasly and Hermione Weasly, Ron is my brother's rival he's so close to him in ranks that he's barely in second place. Hermione is the same with Theo Knot. I have a feeling that Ron and Blaise are going to end up together same as Theo and Hermione, Pansy is so cheating on Theo he's just to nice to notice. Also there's Ginny Weasly, she's a year younger than us, she is the top cheerleader and she knows it! Oh and there are Crabbe and Goyel there the best chefs in the school.

I bet you already probably guessed at this but our group is very much the most popular. "Draco, how was your summer?" I looked up from my drawing of a dragon, there my favorite fictional creatures, "hm?" I ask not really paying Ginny any mind, "I said, what did you do over your summer break?" I shrug and say "nothing much" and return to my drawing, she goes off on her own stories of her summer and I tune her out waiting for Blaise to come back with our class schedules. _I hope I don't have any with the freshman…_ "Oh hey Blaise!" I here Ginny pipe out, I turn around and spot him leading a red faced Ron. "Hey Draco this year we don't have ANY classes with freshman!" He says excitedly, waving the schedules to exercise his point. Ginny who did not like being ignored turns to me, "that's not exactly a good thing, is it Dracy?" I grone I HATE that stupid nickname she's given me. I don't know why but she seems to think I think it's cute, I look up from my drawings and look into her brown eyes and all I can see is wanting, "(sigh) I don't know it could be cool," I turn back to my drawing and she huffs and storms off, she's mad at me but she'll get over it and go back to obsessing over me the next moment she can. Hermione and Pansy walk over at that moment and take a seat next to each other. "She needs to understand that you don't like her the way she like you," Hermione Sais smartly. "The bitch doesn't get it does she and were the hell did she get that awful nickname from? Dracy isn't cute at all!" Pansy says adding her opinion. "She may be my sister but I do agree, not about the bitch part, just everything else," Ron adds. Blaise just turns to me, "hey bro you got anything to add or what?" I look up, shake my head, and go back to my drawings. I've never been the one for conversations only adding commentary when necessary. He shrugs and puts my schedule on top of my sketch book, "well then at least look that over," he says and then joins in the conversations going on around me.

First Period: Math with Professor McGonagall

Second Period: Chemistry with Professor Snape (who happens to be my god father)

Third Period: Fencing with Professor Lupine

Fourth Period: Lunch period with the seniors

Fifth Period: Sign Language #3 with Flitwick

Sixth Period: Study of the Mythical with Professor Hagrid

Seventh period: History with Professor Bins

This year is going to be homework over load. With both McGonagall and Snape I'm doomed but they just had to add Bins, he never gives out homework but he's so boring you have to study when you get back to you dorm room to make up for sleeping all period.

"Whoa! Who's that?" I hear Pansy say. "I don't know but can I have a piece of him?" Hermione asks. I look in their direction to see a raven haired, green eyed boy, and for whatever reason I can't look away. As if sensing my stare he looks at me and smirks, I feel a slight tension in my lower regions and quickly look away trying to hide both my bred face and bulge from my friends. "He's talking to Headmaster Dumbledore, what do you think there talking about?" Ron asks. "I don't know man but he just pointed over here," Blaise comments. Theo, whom I didn't notice sat down says, "Don't look now but there walking over here." _You have got to be bloody kidding me! _I can't help but panicky think. "Aw Mr. Malfoy there you are, no not you Blaise our brother, may I ask of you a favor?" I look up _fuck no! _"Yes sir?" "May you be this young man's escort for today, you two have the same class block so I thought it would be best of he just fallow you for today?" _FUCK MY LIFE! _"Of course Headmaster." He smiles and walks away. _I'm screwed! _"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said politely wile taking a seat next to me. "Draco Malfoy" I say quietly, and turn back to my drawings. The rest of the group introduce themselves.

A few minutes pass and Harry turns to me, I can already see his green eyes piercing me through his glasses and ruining my concentration on my drawing. After a few seconds of silence from him I sigh and look up at him, but not in the eye I decide it's probably safer to look at the bridge of his nose were his glasses are kept loosely together by a piece of tape, "yes?" I ask quietly. "Oh nothing, you're just really cute when you're concentrating." He says bluntly it seems innocent enough but I can see the smirk in his eyes. Luckily the bell signaling first period rung through the courtyard and I was able to gather up my things and give a quiet goodbye to my friends as they went to their designated classes._ None of them have a class with me first period…fuck me! _"C'mon," I say to Harry. I can feel his smirking eyes on my face as stare ahead.

Math was already a hard enough subject for me to concentrate on but it was worse because of a certain pair of green eyes constantly on me. God I know he's smirking, but what I don't get is why that affects me so much. The last 10 minutes of class was free time and I tried to take that time to finish my drawing, but when I pull it out Harry gets up and peers over m y shoulder to watch me draw. I sigh, "you know it's hard to concentrate with you watching me like that." He moves to sit on the chair in front of me and sits on it backwards so he can rest his hands on the back of it and put his chin there to look me in the eye with a smirk on his face, "like what?" He asks "innocently." I sigh, "never mind," I put away my drawing and try to avoid his gaze. It becomes increasingly difficult when he reaches over my desk to open my backpack and retrieve my unfinished drawing. "Hey put that back." I try and say with force but it doesn't work. "Hey, this is really awesome! It looks kind of hot!" He says excitedly. "How can a drawing of a dragon look hot?" I ask truly intrigued. He hands it back as the bell rings and says, "It looks like you," he smirks and gets up. This year is not going to be as easy as I had hoped.

Second and Third Period went about the same way First Period went. Next is lunch, hopefully it'll be easier then the rest of this day has been but I have a feeling it's going to be that exact opposite. We had already gotten our lunches and are all sitting at the table; I'm barely paying any mind to the conversations I'm just focusing on three things, one my food, two not looking at/ignoring Harry Potter, three controlling my raging hard which quickly disappears when I hear Ginny's piping voice sit on my right, Harry on my left. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" I here Blaise ask, as Theo fills in Harry as to who the red haired girl is. "My councilor switched my lunch period and Sign Language class, now I have two periods in a row with you Dracy, isn't that great?" she asks excitedly. "I can't see the greatness in it at this moment…" I say quietly enough so she doesn't hear, and just nod. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait! I bet Professor Flitwick is really cool!" The red headed girl then proceeded to comment on how her day was going, and other things I didn't care to listen to.

"Draco?" I heard Harry whisper in my ear on my left. I turn to him not listening to Ginny still yammering on and on about nothing in particular, "y-yeah?" I couldn't help the stammer. "Do you even like this girl?" He asked motioning with his eyes towards Ginny. I turned to study her, she smiled flipped her hair in a way I bet she thought to be flirtatious, "yes, Draco?" She asks me. I turn back to Harry and shake my head, "no, not really." He sighed and his form visibly relaxed, "okay good because she's annoying." He then proceeds to eat his food in silence; I couldn't help but to burst out in a fit of laughter at his bluntness. He turns to me, "what did I say?" I'm laughing so hard I can't seem to answer, I clutch my side and using my other hand I cover my mouth to try and drown it out. He just smiles, "what? Was it something I said?" I catch my breath long enough to say, "how….how can you…. say that….so bluntly?" I say between fits of giggles. Ginny pulls at my shoulder smiling, "what did he say?" I look at her and my laughter dies down enough for me to gain my composure, "what? Oh, uhhh, nothing." I say she frowns, "but I want to know." She pouts probably thinking that I would cave because of it, "it's nothing that concerns you." I say bored. This time Harry laughs, his laugh is deep and I can't help but look at him and smile. "Alright, what happened?" Blaise asks intrigued. "I'll tell you later," I say he smiles and winks and conversation starts back off were it had left off when I had my fit of laughter. Ginny huffs and glares at Blaise then me, "if Blaise can know why can't I?" She asks crossing her arms. "Because, it doesn't concern you," Harry said quoting me. Her glare turned deathly towards Harry, "I've known him all my life, you've known him for not evan a day and you think you know everything, why don't you go find some other group to annoy, no one here wants you to be here, so why don't you just go!" Ginny is almost yelling by the end of her rant, Harry glares at her, gets up, brushes himself off, grabs his food and proceeds to walk away without a word. Ginny has a look of triumph on her face. "Hump, that's what I thought, so Dracy I was thinking me and you could maybe have a study date tonight," she puts her hand on my shoulder and I look away from Harry's retreating figure to look at it, I shrug it off, "get out of here," I say quietly moving my head back to see that Harry is no longer in the cafeteria, probably headed for the courtyard. "Dracy..?" She asks. "Get away from me," I say quietly. "Excuse me?" She asks as though she heard me wrong. I pull my arm out of her grip and glare at her, "Get away from me! Nobody wants him here? Nobody wants YOU here! Why can't you just take a hint, and leave me the hell alone!" I yell at her and without waiting for a reaction I try and find Harry.

I find him under the big tree in front of the courtyard entrance that the rest of the student body, and some Professors, call the Womping Willow. "Harry?" I ask approaching him cautiously. He looks at me and his face hardens to an emotionless mask, "where's your _girlfriend_?" He says the last word with a growl, I flinch at his tone, I don't know why but him being mad at me is something that I really really REALLY don't like! "She's not…she's not my girlfriend. Harry, I don't even like her." He snorts, "Yeah? Then why did you let her say all that shit?"

"I didn't, I_"

"Oh you didn't?"

"No!"

"Well that's not what I saw?"

"I told her to piss of when you left!"

"….."

"Harry?"

He looked at me with questioning eyes, "really?" I nodded, he smiled slightly and I visibly relaxed. He then surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." I just enjoyed his scent and rapped my arms around his waist, "its okay." Then the bell rang and we pulled apart. "Umm I left my bag in the cafeteria…" I said looking at him sheepishly. He just smiled and draped his arm over my shoulder, "well then let's go get it _Dracy_!" He said I could hear the smirk in his voice, "please don't call me that." He just chuckled and said okay.

In Sign Language Ginny sat on the complete opposite side of the room and glared at us, though I had the strangest feeling that it was more directly towards Harry so I tried my best to keep him out of her range of site without him noticing.

In Study of the Mythical Hagrid, who never had us call him Professor, or by his last name for that matter, gave us a brief lesson on certain Greek Mythological creatures that are constellations. When a certain constellation was mentioned Harry's head popped out from behind his hands on the desk to full attention. "The constellation, Draco the Dragon, wraps its self around Little Bear, more commonly known as the Little Dipper…" the rest he drowned out and went back to his nap. I had a sneaky feeling that he was going to call me Star or something.

In our last period we sat in the back were Professor Bins could see or hear what we were doing. Harry took his time staring at me, I took my time trying to ignore that fact and finish my drawing. Halfway through the period I finished it. "Can I see?" Harry asked anxiously, I shrugged, "sure." I handed the sketch book over and he beamed at the drawing, "that's awesome Dragon!" He said handing it back to me, "that was horrible grammar you know?" He raised an eyebrow as if to question me. "You mean that's AN awesome dragon, the way you said it was saying my name is Dragon!" I said matter-of-factly. He just laughed softly, "That's because I did!" that's when I questioned him, "what do you mean?" He just shook his head, "why don't you just pay attention to the teacher okay Dragon?" I blushed understanding him now; all I could do was nod and avoid his gaze.

I was back in my dorm alone, I didn't have a roommate, studying, it was around 6:45 when Blaise burst through my door without knock or warning, "You're going to kill me!" he said loudly and excitedly. "Why, what did you do?" I asked. He smiled, "that Harry kid had ended up rooming with me, but I voiced a complaint and Lockhart moved him to your dorm!" I shot right up out of my chair, "WHAT? Why would you do that?" I asked with a hiss. He grinned, "because you fell for him!" I blushed and turned away, "did not," I said without any really force. "Yes you did and hard, now I suggest you put a shirt on because he'll be here any minute.

I looked down at my pale bare chest and scrambled to my wardrobe and settled for a tight white tank top that I usually wore to bed. He walked in as I sat back down on my desk chair. "Hey Dragon, it looks like I'm rooming with you!" He smiled. Blaise looked at me with questioning eyes, "Dragon?" Harry set his luggage on his bed not 5 feet from mine and plopped next to Blaise on the edge of it, "Yeah it's the nickname I gave him, its way better then _Dracy_ don't you think?" Blaise just smiled and nodded knowing that somehow Harry had somehow ended up nailing my old nickname right on the head. I shook my head, "this year is going to be interesting." I said with a sigh. "I'll say!" Harry and Blaise said together.


	2. Chapter 2: confusing things

I woke up early for a Saturday, the week had gone by considerably fast, and I overheard the conversation Harry was having, in the privacy of the bathroom. We had known each other for almost a month now this week was by far one of the best. I usually respected his privacy as this was normal behavior for him so I don't why but I just felt so compelled to listen in to his conversation.

"yeah its weird I barley know him…..no I haven't….ugh gross Sirius I don't need to know that…..well I don't what to say…well for starters I can't hold my tongue around this guy, it's like no matter how hard I try I have to make a stupid comment!...well yeah he does quit often actually….no he doesn't talk much….okay I will! Hey did you find out if he….okay good I don't need that shit to deal with right now…no not because of…okay you know what who cares if I like this guy am I not allowed to fall for someone….(sigh) I know…I know…..I know…Look I know alright…...how about this if things get to heavy ill just be a total dick then he'll hate me and the problem is solved…..I'd rather have him hate me them him be dead, put yourself in my position what if it was Remus, you would do the exact same thing…..yeah okay….yeah…..mh hm good bye."

The conversation had left me with so many questions and very few answers. What I knew was that Harry was no regular high school kid, that he was either running from someone or trying to find them and who ever that person was is very dangerous, also that he was falling for some boy that he desperately hoped was him. The questions I had were obvious ones, who was this Sirius and Remus characters, who is the 'he' that Harry is after or running from, is he running from him or running after him, and lastly who was the boy he liked?

I heard a sigh and a click and I bolted to my wardrobe and through off my tank in a flash and started to act like I was looking for a shirt. "Well you up early!" Harry said happily as though he wasn't just talking about the possibility of someone he could quite possibly love dying. "You one to talk, you were up before me, jerk off…" He chuckled, I hardened slightly at the sound _this is getting harder and harder…..never mind!_ "So why am I a jerk off?" He asks. "You woke me up Scar Head!" He giggled "shut up Ferret Face!" I giggled at my other nickname. We each have two nicknames, our pet nicknames and our "I'm mad at you but not really" nicknames. His pet nickname is Kitten, something I picked up when I saw him pet a stray cat on our school grounds he looked so content a fully happy so I called him Kitten and it stuck.

"C'mon Ferret Face I don't want to miss breakfast because you had to gel your hair back!" I groaned, "Just because YOU don't care how your hair looks doesn't mean I don't, stupid Scar Head….Hey Harry?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom grabbing my wallet. "Yes Draco?" I turned to him and moved a lock of his hair out of face to see his scar, "how did you get it?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. He grabbed my wrist and took my hand in his for a moment and let it fall, "if you're ready I want to eat." He said quietly. I sighed, "Okay and I just want you to know you can tell me anything I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." He turned to me, "not even your brother?" he asked. I shook my head, "no, not even him." He looked as though he was contemplating something he opened his mouth then quickly shut it as though thinking better of it, "I'll-I'll keep that in mind." He said and motioned me out of the door, I sighed as I locked it behind us.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder like he usually did, "Draco, what if I said I knew you were listening to that conversation?" I looked up at him scared, "I'd say I'm seriously truly and whole heartedly sorry and that I won't ever, ever, EVER do it again!" He looked into my eyes and I looked into his, "it's alright…" He leaned in to put his lips next to my ear and whispered; "Now what if I said the boy I fell for was you?" I stopped walking at that, hell I stopped thinking, stopped breathing even. He chuckled and kissed my cheek; he then grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the Great Hall as he has come to call the cafeteria. After a few steps I was able to grip his hand back.

At the table Ron and Blaise were the only ones there, in what seems a very heated argument, which they have quite a lot.

"Dude she's my sister that's why?"

"She's old enough to take care of herself, not to mention smart enough!"

"Don't even THINK about it!"

"Ron I think you over reacting just a bit…"

"No I am not! Hermione is my SISTER, stay away from her!"

"Dude, are you jealous?"

Ron became pink at the ears; he does that when he's nervous, "FUCK OFF!" He yelled and stormed out of the great hall. "Woah, what did you do?" Harry asked sitting down. "Nothing, I just said I was taking Hermione to the dance and he flipped!" I giggled. "What's so funny all of a sudden?" my older brother snapped at me. "Didn't you only ask Hermione out just because Ron would say no?" I asked. This time it was his turn to blush, "FUCK NO!" Then he promptly got up and left. I just shook my head. "Damn…I now see why you keep your mouth shut all the time." I turned to Harry with a questioning look. "When you do you fuck with people to the breaking point!" I huffed, "I do not!" He smirked, "yeah whatever what do you want for breakfast?" I looked over to the buffet set up in the middle of the Great Hall, "just fruit please." He smiled got up and went to fetch our breakfast.

"Hey Draco, how has your morning been?" I looked over to see Theo sitting down with Pansy. "Great actually, I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think me and Harry are dating!" Pansy looked at me, "what do you mean you're not sure? You're either dating our not. So what is it?" I shook my head. "I honestly don't know, it's really confusing…" Theo piped up, "Why don't you start from the beginning." I nodded, "well I was ease dropping on his phone conversation, and he was saying that he really liked some guy and when we walked over here he told me he knew I was listening and that I was the boy and he kissed me on the cheek but he's always said and done those things, so I'm really confused…"

Theo nodded his head in thought but Pansy just gasped, "uhhh, so there's this new movie coming out today, it sounds really dumb but I think I'm going to see it, it's called Cowboys and Aliens, it's about-" I cut her off, "Pansy let's get back on track now." "Yes, why the sudden change of subject?" Theo agreed. Her eyes flicked to behind me and then back at me, "no reason I just wanted your opinion on weather- no don't look!" I turned around. _I think my heart just burst into a million pieces._ I held back tears that threatened to over flow my eyes and looked back at my friends who both had a look of pity on their face, "I'm going to uhhh I'm going to go. I will see you two later." And I ran out of the Great Hall before I started crying in front of everyone.

_I can't believe this! I'm so stupid! How could I not see this coming? I should have known! Who would want someone like me in the first place! I'm…soiled! Blaise was wrong! There isn't anyone that will want me! He doesn't even know and he doesn't want me! I think I'm going to cry!_

And that's exactly what I did; I sat under the Womping Willow and cried like a little girl. I just could, no matter how hard I tried, get the image of him kissing HER out of my head! HER of all people, God it felt like he ripped my heart in two and the fact that it was Ginny was just salt on the wound. 

HARRY'S PROV

It's like I'm on cloud fucking nine! He didn't reject me! I couldn't help but hum as I got his fruit, which reminded me I need to make him eat more, he's so skinny. There was a tap on my shoulder, "yes?" I asked turning to see the devil herself, "what do you want Ginny?" I asked in a growl, she was the reason that I thought bad of my Draco, even if it was for not even five minutes I still though ill of him and it was because of this bitch right here. "I wanted to apologize." I rolled my eyes, while Draco probably thought he was being sneaky I saw the glares thrown my way in ASL, "yeah right, now look I'm busy getting lunch for my BOYFRIEND so leave." She just smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes in the slightest, I knew it, she's up to something. "I swear I just want to apologize." "Yeah like the way I want to eat a piece of wood." I said under my breath.

Then without warning, Ginny was kissing me I was so shocked that I just stood there for a while before I pushed her, "what the fuck was that?" I asked in a growl. She smirked, and it wasn't like my smirk teasing and sexy, no it was pure evil and I almost flinched, almost. "That, was you just ruining your chances with MY Dracy," she said pointing to the door; I turned to see Draco running out of the Great Hall. I heard her laugh and walk away.

_Great! There's no way he's going to talk to me now, why didn't I just sock her, I would have a week ago? Have I become that soft? Is this because of Draco? _I had a nagging feeling that the longer I hung around him the less aware I was going to become. I knew what I had to do, I wasn't going to like it, and Draco is never going to want to talk to me EVER again but after hearing how close HE was, I knew this was going to happen. I just wish I could have had a little more time with Draco, more memories, more laughs, more kisses, and not just on the cheek hand or forehead but the lips. One long kiss with him, just one, but that isn't going to happen.

I walked over to the table, my decision made, I put on a fake smile and asked of my friends were Draco was though I already knew, "like you would care you bastard," Pansy spat out venom in her voice. "Just get the hell out of here and stay AWAY from Draco, you asshole!" I have never heard or heard of Theo cussing, I honestly thought he couldn't, that almost destroyed my reason, at that moment I knew that I just made a big mistake, I KNEW that Draco was NEVER going to even think about talking to me now, nut his life was more important, so I just shrugged, "whatever, he wasn't going to give it to me so it's no loss." I said it without any emotion, as though I didn't care but part of me died as I said it. I walked away with a fury of cussing and yelling at my back. I sighed as I walked out of the Great Hall. I was going to go sit at my spot under the Womping Willow but what I saw their ensured that I would never ever be able to sit there or feel love again, My Draco wasn't just crying, it was like he was dying.

I had always had the gift of seeing someone's soul, I could see his crack.

_I'm so sorry Draco._

Once I was back in the dorm building I went to Lockhart's office and asked for a room to myself, he gave me a key and by lunch all my stuff was now in my new room, well except my 2nd pillow. I went back to my old dorm that I shared with Draco; I walked in to see him crying on my old bed clinging to my pillow for dear life. I felt my soul crack.

I left him my pillow, having secretly taken the strip of photos of us when we went to the mall Wednesday. The first one we both looked like we weren't ready then we were laughing then we had the piece sign and the last one Draco looked shocked and his cheeks were rosy, I had kissed him on the cheek. The printing thing on the photo booth for some reason only gave us one strip instead of two so I gave it to him, but I had to have something of him so I took it back.

I was never the one to cried, ever, but when I reach my dorm room and lay on my bed, I reached under my one pillow; I grabbed the strip of photos I felt water trail down my face. I just kept telling myself, "Its better this way, he can't get hurt now, and its better this way he can't get hurt now…" I repeated it like a mantra. I was so engrossed I didn't even notice there was a presence out side of my door listening to everything I was saying.

BLAISE'S PROV

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING FOUR EYED BASTARD!" I yelled over the phone at Theo. He had just told me that apparently Harry James Potter was only pretending to be interested in my brother so he could get into his pants; Draco has had enough of that in a lifetime. I stormed off to their joined dorm but found only Draco's things there. Once Lockhart told me his new room I stormed up there dead set on killing him, but something stopped me. _Is he….crying?_ I sat put my ear against the door and listened to him cry.

_He does love my brother! But if he does why make himself seem like he could give a shit about him! And what does he mean by, he can't get hurt anymore. Ugh I'm going to have to call Mad Eye Moody to do an investigation on this prick!_

**Me: I'm sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to update today the next one will be extra super duper long. And Draco IM SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! IT'S THE PLOTS FAULT NOT MINE!**

**Draco: it's okay Christy**

**Harry: It most certainly is NOT, YOU CRACKED HIS SOUL!**

**Me: but now you get to be the hero…**

**Harry…Do I get to molest him after?**

**Draco: WHAT?**

**Me: of course!**

**Draco: I'm doomed…**

**Harry: please leave comments rates and reviews or Christy will be upset!**


	3. Chapter 3: battles are lost

**Okay warning this is going to be a short chapter, I have a lot to do at home. I'm doing chores upon chores so I can afford warp tour tickets. THIS YEAR IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! Not only is attack attack and eyes set to kill going to be there but so is gym class hero's and my favorite band in the ENTIRE WORLD, BLACK VEIL BRIDES! I am a proud member of their army. So, on that note I won't be able to update often but when I do expect like 2 excruciatingly long chapters an update I PROMISE! Now on to the story! XD **

BLAISE'S PROV

Sunday…

"I called Mad Eye yesterday…" I told Professor Snape. My god father looked up from his coffee and gave me a suspicious, "okay Blaise you've captured my attention, what is it?" I looked down at my lap, "I don't know there's just more going on with the potter kid then I originally thought…he's in love with Draco and Draco with him he knows it but he is purposely hurting himself and Draco, I overheard him saying that it was better this way or something, he said that Draco couldn't get hurt anymore, Uncle I don't think he was talking about emotional pain, I think he was referring to the possibility of Draco actually getting hurt, possibly killed by the seriousness of his voice." Snape looked at me deep in thought, "You're sure of this?" I nodded. He sighed, "then I commend you on your decision to call Mr. Moody, he is your family's best P.I. but what I must know is why are you here?" I looked at him then, "our father can't know I was wondering if you could cover for us, he will know when were using his men without his permission but the thought of him finding out that Draco is recovering makes me want to vomit. I mean he's finally starting to eat and be more social I just dot want father finding out and well, the consequences are not something I want to think about." He sighed again, "Alright I understand, but remember Blaise my offer still stands you two can stay with me, I do not mind, I have plenty of room. I don't want to watch you two suffer any more." I nodded, "I think we will take you up on that offer this summer, once father finds out that Draco has fallen in love, which he will, he will do anything and everything in his power to kill Harry maybe even Draco, we could use a sanctuary, yes we will, thank you Uncle." I got up feeling 100% better then when I originally sat down. "Blaise, would you like me to run the investigation on my Potter?" I turned and looked at him, "hmm that would take a bit of the stress away; yes I would very much thank you!" He smiled and nodded, I waved him goodbye.

I took a deep calming breath before I opened the door to Harry's knew dorm room, "Harry?" I heard a grunt coming from a lump under the blankets on the bed in front of me. "Look I'm not here to kick your ass, which I would love to do by the way, I'm here to let you know that there is now a running investigation on you and your background, a very thorough one, it would have been indecent not to warn you, I also-"He shot out of his bed, "There's a WHAT on me? Are you INSANE?" He spat at me, "NO! I AM NOT! IM PROTECTING MY LITTLE BROTHER! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT SOMEHOW HE FELL FOR A DUCH BAG LIKE YOU, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT HE DID, I ALSO KNOW THAT WHEN YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES ABOUT THIS HE WILL INSTENTLY FORGIVE YOU AND THAT HE WILL BE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! We need to talk!"

He looked me up and down, I was breathing heavily from all the yelling. "How did you know he would be in danger?" he asked his eyes full of suspicion. "I heard you crying yesterday, I didn't tell Draco, but I'm warning you now, he's been through things you couldn't imagine and he doesn't need any more shit in his life!" and with that I left him to think that over.

DRACO'S PROV

Same day…

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I didn't care about anything, for some reason I had to keep looking down at my chest, it literally felt like it was bleeding, but every time I looked down there wasn't any blood, but that didn't stop me from feeling like it was. I felt…broken. I couldn't do this simplest things, I didn't want to do the simplest things. _This is worse than fathers "punishments." _ I can't help but want the object of my pain to just burst through the door and kiss my forehead and ask how my day was, like he always did.

We had all our classes together, but as soon as our last period was over he would walk with me back to the dorm, kiss my cheek say goodbye and come back anywhere from 5:30 to 6:00 with dinner, he'd kiss me on the forehead ask me how my day was, set up dinner, tell me I should eat more, then clean up and then we would study and watch a movie, well it was me listening to the movie wile I read my notes and he watch the movie and played with my hair. I had soon found out what each of his kisses meant, forehead was Hello, cheek was Goodbye, Hand was stay with me, I loved that one the most, he did all the time out of the blue when he felt I was going to leave. It made me feel loved, even though I had never been kissed by him on the lips I knew that it meant true and unconditional love, I so desperately wished it would be with me that he shared that one with, but I guess Ginny had gotten to him first. The saddest part of this whole situation is if he would come through that door and apologize I would run up and cling to his waste and beg him to never leave me again, I would forgive him as soon as I saw those emerald orbs.

But right now all I could do is sit here and wallow in self pity. I couldn't even make myself get up to go to the bathroom I would just hold it till the need to pee would become too hard to bare. I heard the door open, but it was too slow to be My Harry. "Draco?" it was Ron, "I brought you some food, I know you haven't had any all day so don't try and convince me of otherwise." I just sighed and sat up and let him give me the burger and fries. I forced myself to eat it, half way through though I had to rush to the bathroom to puke it up. Ron rushed in after me and gave me a drink of water to wash away the taste. "I'm sorry mate…" He said sheepishly. "It's okay…you only wanted to help…you couldn't have known…" I got up and through the rest of the retched food in the trash and sat on my bed. I reached over and grabbed Harry's pillow and held on to it, getting some comfort from it, but not much. "Blaise sais that he's taking care of this, that he's got your uncle helping also, he won't tell me the details but he sais that it will be moody, he said you would know what he's talking about…" I nod knowing exactly what he was saying, "thank you Ron that actually helps a little…" he rubbed my back, "why don't you go back to sleep hm?" I nodded and he left.

Something must have come to his attention for him to hire a Mad Eye instead of Fennier Grayback, a P.I. instead of an assassin. I was grateful. It meant that when the time came Blaise would forgive him, not trust him but forgive him. I knew I just had to hold on long enough till that time actually came.

MAD EYE'S PROV

One week later…

"Who is this kid?" I just finished the background check on a Harry James Potter

An orphan, parents killed by the mass murderer Tom Marvalo Riddle when he was 8, then he falls completely off the radar, except for every now and then when he is given a connection to an unsolved murder or robbery. After a moment's thought I knew that Tom must have raised him as an apprentice. It's the only solution that made sense, he must also be on the run from him, or else he wouldn't be so afraid for Draco. I picked up the phone and told Severus what I had found and my theory, he agreed that that was the only explanation. "Would you like me to protect the boys?" I asked. There was a pause before I heard the one word reply of a yes and then the line went dead, Severus was never really the one to hang on to a pointless conversation. I packed my bags and quickly got on the plane to England, my alias a substitute teacher.

SERVERUS'S PROV

"Headmaster?" he looked up from his deep thoughts, "I really do need the answer quite soon. This is bigger than we had originally thought." He nodded, "yes indeed it is, alright Severus do as you wish, just make sure your intentions aren't known." I nodded, "thank you sir."

Packed my things for America, I was going to try and find my old master, and see if he will take me back. Tom Marvalo Riddle her I come!

**ME: sorry this was sort of a filler if you didn't catch what was going on, Severus is going to go undercover and try to kill Tom. Harry is Tom's ex apprentice as is Severus. Draco is becoming anorexic which is why his body isn't use to food and is rejecting it, his friends are worried but don't really know what's going on and neither does Draco, the only people who know what really going on is Blaise, Severus, Mad Eye and Headmaster Dumbledore!**

**Harry: when am I going to be the hero?**

**Draco: why am I anorexic?**

**Blaise: what's up with pops? What's his "punishments?"**

**Me: Way too many questions just read and find out!**

**Hermione: where was I in this chapter?**

**Me: getting a manicure?**

**Hermione: …fine just make sure I'm in the next one**

**Pansy and Theo: What about us?**

**Me: okay you two also**

**Severus: just review this story **

**Tom: NOW OR I'LL RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP**

**Me: TOMAS!**

**Tom: what? **

**Me: CORNER NOW!**

**Tom: but…**

**Me: no now!**

**Mad eye: review rate and comment Christy loves it!**

**Me: it's true I do!**


	4. Chapter 4: the ball or the grave

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! Please do not shoot me I love you all so in this one I'm making sure the story is moving along oh and in case you were wondering no I cannot go to warp tour I am a sad camper for it…but anywise I think this chapter is a little overdue so here we go!**

SEVERUS'S PROV

"Master Tom, I mean you no harm I simply wish to be yours to command. Do with me as you wish, I belong to you, and if I am not to your satisfaction I will gladly put my own gun to my head and pull the trigger." I said stoned faced. "Hm, perhaps you have a use for me after all." The man in front of me gave a snake like smile and turned his head over to the guard of my small cell, "let him go and make him presentable, bring him to my courters within the hour. I wish to see just HOW useful Severus can be to me." He had a glint in his eye as he left. The guard, Fennier Grayback, pulled me up from my kneeling position on the ground dragged me out of my cell down a corridor, I memorized each turn, past two hallways then left, pass one hall way right, pass three hall ways then there is an exit with three armed guard to the right, pass one more hallway and I was pushed into a bathroom, he undid the cuffs on my hands, "you have 15min. then I'm coming in to get you." He closed the door.

The bathroom had a shower with shampoos, conditioners and soaps; there was one towel and a small robe that looked like a Japanese kimono. I quickly showered. I put the Kimono on and Grayback walked in, "good, your dressed, let's go." He grabbed me and pulled me farther down the corridor. Past two hallways then left; go all the way down the corridor to a pair of double oak doors. When opened I was met with a bed that looked about the size of a 2½ king size beds put together, I was pushed roughly onto it and told to wait. I sighed knowing what was coming, _do as your told, _I kept repeating it like a mantra and then the handsome man with red eyes smiled his snake like smile and approached the bed.

HARRY'S PROV

"Harry James Potter! You look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love my brother!" Blaise was glaring at me, I had refused his accusations of me being in love with Draco, although he is right he doesn't need to know that, and neither does Draco, especially Draco…_Dragon_ I thought sadly, _NO pull yourself together._ I put my mask on and looked him in the eye and lied, "I do not love Draco Lucius Malfoy, never have, never will." He gasped at my emotionless tone, then he glared once again, "fine don't want to admit it, that's your problem, you fucking bastard!" he gathered his things and left me to my thoughts alone in my dorm room.

"I do not love Draco Lucius Malfoy. I do not love Draco Lucius Malfoy. I do not love Draco Lucius Malfoy. I DO NOT LOVE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" I nearly yelled the last bit, knowing what I was saying was a lie and it frustrated me that no matter what I will always love my Dragon. _Hn, guess that's something you couldn't beat out of me._ I thought smugly to my ex master. I frowned, he's searching for me I know it and its only a matter of time until he finds me and I will not have Draco in the middle of this conflict.

BLAISE'S PROV

"You think Harry loves Draco, but for reasons you are not allowed to tell us he can't act upon those feelings, and now you want us to ignore them both as if they don't exist. Did I miss anything?" Theo asked I shook my head. "Well I think Blaise is right, Draco will become self destructive if unchecked and if what you're saying is true Harry will have no choice but to step in." Hermione said smartly wile Theo nodded his approval. "I think your insane!...but your right." Ron said, Pansy sighed in defeat before looking worried, "but wait, what about Ginny, what do we do with her, and what about all the other students there bound to notice, not to mention teachers?" I waved her statement offhandedly, "do with Ginny whatever you please, and as for the teachers and students, Headmaster Dumbledore knows EVERY detail of what's going on and he's assured me he will take care of any suspicious or nosy students we just simply keep our mouths shut until he comes up with a believable enough plan that we can all account for." They all nodded. Then Pansy got up, "well I'm going to the bathroom so if you'll excuse me, oh and Theo sweetie, can you watch my things?" he nodded and she left for the girl's room. Not 30 seconds later her phone went off, and Theo being her boyfriend answered, "hello?" there was a pause and in this pause Theo suddenly became very angry, "you're looking forward to what with whom?" he yelled incredulously, there was another pause, "oh no not any more you can have the slut!" He yelled into the phone, shut it, and slammed it on the counter before getting up to leave. Pansy got out of the bathroom at that moment, we couldn't hear what they were saying but it was plain to see what happened. The shock in Pansy's face, then he shoved her out of the way, at which she cried and tried to latch on to Theo's arm and he shook out of it said something with the words fuck and slut in it and stalked of leaving Pansy standing there upset and scared. "I'm going to see if Theo is okay." Hermione said quickly gathering her things and leaving the Great Hall. Pansy stood there a while longer looking at the door Theo had just stalked out of, and then came to the table gathered her things and left.

"Okay," Ron said turning to me in confusion, "what just happened?" I looked into his brown eyes, they were filled to the brim with confusion, I smiled. I don't care if there is such a thing as purple eyes, Ron's brown eyes will always be more beautiful. "it would seem that Pansy had planned to cheat on Theo, he found out and they are no longer together, though we all knew she was cheating, Theo was just too nice to believe anything unless he had solid proof, hn I give it a few hours before him and Hermione are the next thing." Ron nodded cutely, "so guess you don't have a date to the dance anymore do you?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes, although he tried to hide it. I sighed, "Yeah I guess I do…Ron…would you like to go with me?" It wasn't really a question but I knew I had to ask I couldn't just assume, and I was instantly proud of it to because the look of pure happiness that was in Ron's eyes was enough to stop my heart. He nodded and hugged me tightly saying that he has to get to class. "Ron!" I yelled before he could walk completely out the Great Hall, he turned and smiled, "hm?" I ran up to him, grabbed his chin so he was looking right at me, the blush that covered his face was adorable, then I kissed him, he jumped slightly then let me kiss him, after a few seconds I let him go and he went to class redder then his hair. I smiled outwardly and was dancing inwardly when I gathered my stuff and left the Great Hall completely aware that EVERY person here saw the ENTIRE show from Pansy and Theo breaking up to Ron now belonging to me!

A WEEK LATER, SATERDAY, DAY OF THE YULE BALL

HARRY'S PROV

_I can't believe this! Can't they see he isn't eating? I mean there his closest friends, but no there more focused on their new found relationships and planning for the stupid Yule Ball to see that Draco is going down a self-destructive path. Blaise wont even look at him AND THERE BROTHERS FOR CHRIST'S SAKES! And I can't help but feel that their doing it on purpose to get to me, and fuck me it's working like a charm! I mean if I have to see those dead blue eyes one more time I'm going to cry. ME! CRY! FOR REAL! I haven't done that sense I was 8! No thanks to snake-face! Ugh…_

I quit my pacing and settled for trying to pull my hair out and lying down on my bed. I laid there for god knows how long till I couldn't sit still any longer. I got up and stormed out of my room not caring to put a belt on or a shirt for that matter, and marched strait to Draco's dorm room down the hall. I nearly opened the door, but the lingering fear of Tom mad e me spin and tug at my hair and march out the dorm house and scream on the top of my lungs. I then stomped to my car and drove into town hoping to find a coffee shop where I can just sit and think of what I should do.

DRACO'S PROV

I was crying when I felt a presence outside my door. I wiped the gunk off my face and tried to look healthier thinking it was Blaise I opened the door to a bear muscular back and a mop of raven black hair but before I could say anything Harry stormed out of the building screamed and continued to march towards the parking lot, scarring a few freshman in the process. I quickly gathered my key's and put on a pair of shoes, and grabbed a black t-shirt from my closet, and left a quick note should anyone want to come and find me.

I had been driving for over an hour before I found Harry's car parked in front of Starbucks, him sitting shirtless and aggravated outside. To anyone that didn't know him, he'd probably look bored, maybe a little tired but I could see he was fighting a battle within himself, and by the looks of it, the Harry I knew was losing, badly. I parked next to his car grabbed the shirt and walked over to him locking the car behind me. I sat down without asking his permission.

After a few minutes of silence, he figured out I wasn't leaving any time soon. He sighed and looked up from his most likely now cold coffee, "what are you doing here?" he said it sadly and without any of the malice I thought I would here. "I came to bring you a shirt, you shouldn't go into town without wearing one you know…" when he didn't answer I put the shirt in his lap and sighed, "why are you and everyone else ignoring me, not that I don't like the privacy but I would rather appreciate it if you would answer the phone when I call 4 times in a row." He looked at me then went back to starring at his coffee. "You're just going to keep ignoring me then?" he mumbled something then that I couldn't quite hear, "huh?"

"I don't love you." He said it quietly and void of all emotion.

"Wha-what?" I couldn't believe what I was haring I was expecting for him to do or say a lot of things but that I was completely unprepared to hear, I would never be prepared to hear that from him. He looked me in the eyes, they held no gleam no happiness, they didn't even look green they looked black and endless, "I don't love you." He got up put money on the table and left. I stayed there for almost an hour not really knowing what to do before I left to go back to the school. It was only when I was sitting on my bed did I realize that he had taken my shirt with him. I got up fully prepared to go get it back when Blaise walked through my door in a tuxedo. "Draco, good you're here I was wondering if you could help me with my tie?" I sighed; of course that's why he's here, all week it's been like I don't even exist! I nodded, "come here," I fixed his tie, "what's the occasion?" I asked, he just grinned his cocky grin, "it's the Yule ball dude, and I'm going with Ron!" he said rather smugly. "Oh," was all I could manage he thanked me and left me to my own devises. _The ball is tonight?_ I looked at my calendar and sure enough it was. I just sighed, forgetting all about my shirt and grabbed a jacket and left for the Black Lake that was just a few miles down the road. I decided a walk would probably help clear my head.

SEVERUS'S PROV

"Where is Master?" I asked sounding upset. Lesstrange just looked over at me; I was once again in a Kimono, "he left yesterday for England. Said he has to find his son's little toy, whatever, Harry can rot for all I care, he's always been Master's favorite, I think it's about time he chose a new favorite!" I just tried to put a confused face on, "Harry? Who's Harry, what do you mean son, and who's his toy?" He looked back at me again, "oh yeah I keep forgetting your new, Harry is Mater's adopted son he ran away almost two months ago and now Master has found out that he has a little plaything, and Master doesn't like sharing his things so he left to get rid of the kid." I was panicking on the inside but on the outside I was as intrigued as a little kid, "who is Harry's toy, what's his name?" she looked at me and smiled showing her rotting teeth, "it's stupid, it apparently means Dragon in Latin, his name is Draco Malty or something." I just nodded. _I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO CALL THE ORDER!_

"I want to call master, can I use the phone?" she waved me off. I left and hurriedly called Mad Eye to keep close watch on the boys and then called the order for help. But I had a lingering feeling that Mad Eye would be too late and I wasn't getting out of here, not in one piece at least…

HARRY'S PROV

I had a sudden scared feeling that had me rushing out of my room and walking aimlessly down the road until I was at the Black Lake there appeared to only be a few people here judging by the cars. One mini-van, so 4 maybe 5 people, and then a black hummer, so that's another 4 or 5 people- wait a hummer? "Riddle!" I gasped aloud and as if on cue I heard a wrangled cry from across the lake. I ran to the waters edge to see something I could never forget. "HARRY!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Cliffhangerish, yes? No? Please read and review and this time if I don't get a really good review I'm quitting this story RIGHT HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Master

**Okay so I'm going to start with an apology, I'm sorry it took so long to update but also I'm sorry but I might have my lap top taken away and if I do I don't know when I will get it back, or even if I will, so please don't stop reading this story I will update AS SOON AS I CAN I PROMISE! So where were we in the story…..OH yes….**

HARRY'S PROV

"HARRY!"

I turned to my right and saw none other than Draco running up to me. He talked me to the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to sound as emotionless as possible. "We have to get out of here there someone here and I think he's trying to KILL me!" he pulled me up and was trying to urge me to run, but I couldn't move _how could he have possibly found out about him? _Was the only thought in my head, I was rooted at the spot. "Harry weren't you listening there a killer coming after me, and I don't even know who the hell he is he could try and kill-" I unintentionally interrupted his warning, "what does he look like?" he looked at me dumbfounded. "Wha-?" "What does he look like?" I said more urgently. "I don't know handsome, tall, seems really nice, easy to talk to, oh and he's a fucking lunatic, who cares what he looks like lets just get the hell out of here." He said almost franticly pulling at my arm. "What color are his eyes?" I guess I didn't want to hear the answer because I barely whispered the question. "Red, why do you know him?" He was looking at me with scared filled blue orbs. I grabbed his arm with my free one and continued to tug him in the direction I had come from. "We need to go, NOW!" I said. He didn't protest but he was looking scared.

We were pacing almost running for almost a minute when one of his goons stepped in front of our path. _Shit he probably has the whole fucking lake surrounded by his so called Death Eaters! _"What's going on here? Let me through this instant Lesstrange!" I said more confidently then I felt. She smiled showing her rotting teeth, "So sorry, but Master wishes you to stay here, where he can find your little pet here. He doesn't seem to like him very much!" she said laughing, Draco just hid behind me. _Okay so if Draco just stays putt I can take her and we can make a run-_ My train of thought was interrupted by a shaky "Harry?" I turned my head towards Draco never letting my eyes leave the horrible women in front of us, "yes?" I asked in a whisper, "the guy who is trying to kill me is here!" He said it in a scared horse voice. I whipped my head around to stare in the eyes of my old Master.

"Ah, Harry so this is your new pet? He's quite cute, it's a shame I have to kill him," I narrowed my gaze at him trying to look menacing, "he would have made a great consort back at the manor don't you think." I felt a growl escape from deep inside my throat "don't even THINK about touching him!" I growled at him. His twisted smile snaked its way on his lips. "Oh, Harry, can't we be civilized, where are your manners? I thought I taught you better?" He started to inch his way towards my Draco, as I kept his firmly behind me and in my grasp. "I don't think he's going to give the brat up Master!" I heard Lesstrange laugh from behind us. "No, I don't believe so either." I held onto Draco tighter as He stared at us with his red eyes, he licked his lips, giving not only me but Draco full view of his silted tongue, I felt him shiver behind me. "What do you want Riddle? Because I know it's not him!" His sneer grew, and Draco was snatched from my grasp by the foul women, and had a knife put at his throat. "Let him go!" I yelled lunging at the laughing women, only to be held back by a hand grabbing at my hair, "Now Harry why don't you call me by my respected name?" I heard him chuckle, "fuck off!" He laughed again.

"Wrong answer, Bellatrix cut off his hand please!" She smiled and was about to do just that but I yelled out "Wait, I'll do anything, just leave him alone!" He walked in front of me, and took my chin in His long fingers so that I was looking at Him strait on, "I'm sorry Harry, who exactly are you to talking to, and whom are you talking about? You really do need to be more specific!" He said it with a wide toothy grin. "Please Master I will do anything you want, but please leave Draco alone, please!" I said defeated. He smiled "Alright Harry, you have a deal, Bellatrix please call my car over. It's time to go." "Yes, of course, right away Master!" she said excitedly. She dropped Draco and he landed with a dull thud, we crawled over to eachother. "Draco, everything is going to be okay now, I promise. You're going to be okay," he nodded, "your okay too?" he asked his voice shaky from the fear induced adrenaline high, "I'll be fine, it's nothing I can't handle, and you just need to call an ambulance once we leave, okay?" He smiled and nodded, "you lied." He said his voice barley a whisper. "I lied about what, Draco?" He looked at me then, "you said you didn't love me you lied right?" I smiled sadly at him and moved a piece of his blonde hair out of the way of his eyes, is blue eyes so unlike His, "yes, Draco, I lied." He smiled, "that's a relief." He said on a sigh and passed out from exhaustion.

"Harry it is time to go!" I looked up to see his outstretched hand, expecting me to hold it, I don't know why but he likes it when I hold his hand. "Yes, alright Master." He smiled as I got up and took his hand, "I will call an ambulance if you wish?" I looked at him with stunned eyes, "you will?" He nodded his head, "on one condition of course." I looked at Draco's sleeping form, "anything." He smiled, "you will be my new consort, seeing as how you seemed to have killed the last one on your attempt to escape." I gulped knowing what that meant, I looked back at Draco and with that look my decision was made, "yes of course Master." He smiled and waved a hand at Bellatrix, who then proceeded to sound like a frightened women calling about a boy she found at the Lake. Even though I absolutely HATE every molecule of that woman, she can certainly act.

TOM'S PROV

Harry got into the car but before I followed him in I turned to Bellatrix, "when were out of sight, I want to mark him, make it deep, I want it to scar!" She nodded. I got in the car and took Harry's hand in mine, I loved to hold his hand, it showed how much control I have over him, and I could just imagine what those hands could do!

BLAISE'S PROV

"What's wrong Blaise, you seem distracted?" Ron asked pulling me out of my thoughts. We were currently on the dance floor, well dancing, at the Yule Ball. "I don't know Ron; I just have a really bad feeling. I don't think I should have left Draco alone tonight." He looked at me for a moment, "alright then let's go check on him." He stated bluntly. "Really, are you sure?" He smiled, took my hand and proceeded to lead me out of the Great Hall, "really. Hi Cho, can we have those stamp thingies so we can get back in? We need to check on Draco, he wasn't feeling well and we just want to make sure he's okay." Ron said politely to the sophomore class President. She smiled, "sure of course and tell him that I said to feel better soon okay?" She said stamping our hands. "We will!" we said in unison walking over to Draco's dorm room.

When we got there, we found it empty except for a note stating he went for a walk. Then Blaise's phone went off. "Hello?...This is he….WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS HE?" "Blaise what's going on?" He waved off my question. "No don't call our father….I will pay for it….yes….alright…okay Thank you goodbye." He hung up the phone and started to gather some of Draco's cloths in a suitcase, "Draco's in the Hospital, he's been stabbed, call Theo and Hermione to meet us at Snt. Mungo's Hospital." I wasted no time in calling them, and we were at the hospital in record time.

**Okay so I'm done on this chapter but I'm not done righting I will continue this to chapter six but I don't want to on this chapter because the next chapter is over at Tom's Manor! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! **

**So please Rate and Comment, I love the love! **

**Also sorry for the short chapter I'm not exactly at my best right now but I need to update because like I said I don't know when I will get to.**


	6. Chapter 6: the plan

**Omg I hope you viewers are happy its 10:30 at night and I'm tired as hell but I'm still updating! Oh and I had someone ask me why I never use Tom's name or why I don't use Voldamort, first off in Harry's prov I try to only use He, Him, His, why you ask? Because Harry hates him and is terrified of him so he tries to not call him by his name, the mere mention of his name makes him scared. Secondly Voldamort is Tom's gang's name; the members are called Death Eaters. I wanted this story to be as original as possible without getting rid of all of its basics. Short ramble and onto the story!**

ONE WEEK LATER…

HARRY'S PROV

"God I can't believe after all that work I'm back in this fucking manor! (Sigh) At least Draco is okay." There was a knock at my door, "Who is it?" I kept my voice void of all emotion should it be Him. "It is Severus!" I sighed for the umpteenth time today. "I don't know a Severus, Leave immediately!" I stated, the door opened anyways, "I'm sorry I meant Professor Snape, now shut up and sit down!" I looked into the eyes of Draco's God Father, "how long have you-" He closed and locked the door behind him, "I did say to shut up and sit down now didn't I?" He snapped, I did as I was told, once seeted I took in his outfit, it was a black and red Kimono, I wanted to ask why he was wearing it but I kept my mouth shut "to answer your question, to be completely honest I really don't know, the schedule around here isn't exactly set. How long has my substitute been at the school?" he asked me with a whisper. I shrugged, "a little less than a month, so what are you doing here, of all places?" He glared at me, "I am here because you are connected to these people, and therefore putting my God Son's life at risk, but when I heard that you were here I had to see for myself, now tell me is he alive, is he okay?" His entire being was pouring out so much need, that I couldn't tell him the truth, nor look him dead in the eye, so I looked at the bridge of his nose, "I surrendered myself before any harm was done, and when I left he was fine." His entire form relaxed immensely, "Thank Heavens, God knows that boy doesn't deserve any more pain." He said off handedly, "What do you mean any more?" I asked concerned, though I knew I could do nothing form were I am at. He turned to me and sighed, "I might as well; Draco's father, Lucius isn't exactly the beast of fathers, in fact he's an alcoholic, he used to beat Blaise, but he grew very much too tough for Lucius to hurt any more so he moved on to Draco. He learned from his 'mistakes' and kept him malnourished, only feeding him enough to keep him alive. Their mother is no better, she doesn't beat them but she doesn't do anything, she just defends Lucius as though he was the one being beaten not those boys. I have been begging them for years to move in with me, and it's now that they decided to take me up on the offer." I didn't know wha to say, I just couldn't believe that my Draco went through so much pain, "why now? Why did they suddenly change their minds?" I found myself asking, "Because Draco was scared that when his father found out about you he would hire someone to kill you, which by the way, he did, He hired Tom here to kill you." "That's how he found out where I was! What a fucking idiot!" I was so pissed at that moment I didn't know what to do but I did know one thing, "we need to get the HELL out of here there I no way I'm leaving MY DRACO to _that!_" I had no plan and no direction around this new manor but I was going to get the out of here and kill anyone in my way to do it! "Leave that to me, you just make sure that He doesn't need me!" "yeah okay…WAIT what are you to him?" he looked at the floor disgusted, "you don't need to answer I can handle this, he's been trying to get me to do that for years I'm just sorry you had to." I stated truthfully. He nodded his thanks and left. _I now understand the Kimono, Riddle you sick bastard. _

Not an hour later did I have Grayback knocking at my door, telling me to get dressed; he threw in the outfit assigned to me, it was a school girls uniform that had a top that was cut off to show my stomach and a way to mini skirt that left part of my ass hanging out, there was no underwear, just knee high socks and a pair of white shoes, the entire thing was made up of the colors black and green. I put it on and left. Once at His door, Grayback knocked, "who is it?" A voice called from behind the door, "I brought Harry!" Grayback answered the door opened and my fate was sealed. "Well Harry, I must say, that outfit looks better on you then I imagined. Thank you Grayback, now leave us." Grayback bowed and left. "Go to the bed." He ordered, I sat on the edge not looking forward to this, though I have had to do this sort of thing for his 'clients' I have never had to have him do it himself. He's not exactly patient so I knew he wasn't going to try and prepare me so I tried to finger myself while he was in the bathroom doing I don't care what. I was just about to put in a second finger when the door clicked and I pulled my finger out and stuck my hand in my lap.

"You do look delectable Harry." He stated licking his lips as he walked out of the bathroom naked. _SHIT HES HUGE! IF THERES A GOD HE HATES ME! _"Thank you, Master." I stated in a monotone voice. His grin grew, "lay down!" He ordered. I did as I was told and laid on the bed, trying to keep myself covered, and not succeeding very well. He crawled on to the bed and over to me grinning as he did so, "spread them!" I reluctantly spread my legs giving him full view, he licked his lips, I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through me when he laughed, "You're a very decent size for someone of your age Harry, and you should be commended." He said pervervishly. I didn't want to but knowing the consequences if I didn't I answered with a low, "Thank you, Master."

"Hm, I've changed my mind, off the bed," I got off, and he flung his legs over the side, "on your knees." I didn't have to be told to know what to do but I want going to give him that satisfaction, he was harder than a metal rod and I wanted him to have to try as hard as possible to get release even if for a second. He seemed to know my train of thought, because he grabbed by my hair and pushed me forward with a hissed, "suck!"

I reluctantly opened my mouth to take the head and a few more inches of His shaft into my mouth, and gave it a hard suck and swirled my tongue round it, suppressing my gag reflex as I did, _He tastes so bad!_ "MOVE!" He ordered. I bobbed my head at an excruciatingly slow pace until He slapped me commanding my to move faster, I obeyed His orders and moved faster, sucking him as I did, at one point He shoved himself all the way down my through and pulled out leaving me gasping and gagging to keep my lunch down. "I want you to lie, just to your stomach, on the bed. I did so but on my back, further elongating his release by a few more seconds. "ON YOUR STOMACH, NOW!" He hissed I quickly obliged and I flipped over. I felt Him grab me by my waste and I tried to relax knowing if I didn't it would hurt more then suddenly I felt like I was being split in two, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I couldn't keep myself form screaming out in pain, which only seemed to entice Him further, _Sick fuck!_ He rammed into me harder and harder with each thrust, not stopping for what seemed like hours, and each time He would pull all the way just to ram Himself all the way back in, until finally He gave a good lurch and grunted His release into me. After a moment He calmed His breathing and pulled out of me, letting blood and His seed seep out of me, but before I could even catch my breath He grabbed me by the arm and through me out into the hallway, where Grayback was waiting. "Take him back to his quarters." And with that I was practically dragged to my room and thrown onto the bed, and there I let sleep take over me.

HARRY'S DREAM

"Harry, your back!" Draco said happily running up to hug me as I walked into the Great Hall, "yeah took me a while but I'm back." I stated with a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy your finally back, I love you Harry!" I pulled out of the hug slightly to lean down to finally take those precious red lips with mine, but before I could Blaise piped out, "Hey, what's that on your back?" suddenly I was without a shirt and there was a blood stain on my lower back, "You let Him have sex with you!" Theo and Hermione said in unison. "No I had no choice…" I found myself saying frantically. "Liar, you let him you whore!" I heard Ron say angrily. "Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore!" the hole Great Hall was chanting and throwing their food at me. Suddenly, there was a hand at my shoulder, I turned to look and I saw that it was Him. "Now Draco are you sure you just want to give him away? He could come at a hefty price. He is quite good looking. " I turned to find that not only was I fully naked but that Draco was in front of me, only he looked different, instead of his hair framing his face it was slicked back by gel and he had on a nice business suit. "Yes, he is of no more use to me, think of it as a gift from my brother, father and I." then I was on a bed being pounded into with no one to hear my screams as the echoed around me.

HARRY'S PROV

I sat strait up in my bed screaming my head off in a cold sweat and tears staining my face, then a hot white pain shot up my back that left me withering on my bed. Hours later breakfast was finally delivered to me. I ate it without a word; I kept having this creeping feeling that even though it was just a dream, Draco wouldn't love me if he knew what I'm letting Him do to me! I don't know what I would do if that were true, there is no way I could live without My Dragon!

"Hurry up, Master is waiting for you!" Bellatrix said, spitting as she did so. "Still upset that you will never be His favorite?" I said with a smirk, knowing that she can't do anything. As horrible as He is, He has always either killed anyone who touched me in a way he didn't like, except Draco. She huffed up and made a move to hit me, but Grayback caught her arm before she could, "don't, then the Master will never choose you!" He said almost in a touching way, I always knew those two would make a great creepy couple. "Grr, you're lucky Potty, one day Master will lose his patients with you, and then our Master WILL choose me!" I snorted, "OUR Master? He is not my Master, well not when He isn't around that is, too bad He will never believe you over me! Even after I ran away He still chooses me over you, and I bet that KILLS you!" She was so pissed her face started to turn red, I just laughed, it had no emotion, only malice, a laugh that I had perfected over the years that effectively scares even these to lunatics, so they flinched and moved out of my way I as I went out of my room to His.

SEVERUS'S PROV

"God damn-it!" I cursed under my breath, rubbing my lower back, "The fucker could at least warn someone before doing that, I mean honestly, I was making a sandwich for fucks sake!" My 'Master' just so graciously raped me in the kitchen saying he got bored what a fruit fucking loop! _I really need to get out of here soon; I'm starting to obtain quite a potty mouth hanging around these people!_

I was walking down the hallway that led to Harry's room when I found him walking towards me, "where are you going?" I inquired "Please that is NOT a question I want to answer!" he warned, I flinched knowing what was about to happen, I then noticed he was limping slightly, _that fruit fucking loop!_ "Right, sorry, but keep him busy yeah I have to find a way to get Grayback and Lesstrange out of the picture and then my plan is set and were home free." For a moment he looked like he was in deep thought then his entire face lit up, "leave that to me just get everything else you need and meet me in my room tonight! I don't know when but check periodically!" He said. "You know a way to get rid of them?" He smirked and nodded, "they will not be a problem at all, and in fact I can personally guarantee that the 'Master' himself will take care of them for us!" I looked at him puzzled, "really, how?" His grin grew, "Hit me." Has the boy lost his mind? "Have you lost your mind?" He shook his head, "just trust me alright, hit me in the nose, and make sure it breaks and also scratch me hard, hard enough to break skin, and kick me in the stomach, and hurry to the nearest lavatory and clean yourself up, you were never in this hallway, we never saw each other, and we never talked. Now HIT ME!" His face was stone serious, I didn't get it but if he was this serious then I didn't argue, I did as I was told, he smiled at me, good consider them gone just make sure you clean your hands real good, get under the finger nails!" and with that he left with a slight spring in his limp.

TOM'S PROV

Harry just walked into my room with a broken nose, cut neck, and was clutching his stomach. I was beyond ready to kill! NO ONE TOUCHES MY TOY AND LIVES! "WHO!" I yelled holding him by the arms; he had a scared look in his eye as he shook his head, "FUCKING SHIT!" I slapped him and asked again, "WHO GOD DAMN-IT?" He looked down at the floor, "Bellatrix and Finnier, they said that I don't deserve to be your favorite, that it's their turn." He looked up at me, "they said that they were going to kill me if I told you! Please! Master! I don't want to die!" he grabbed my shirt and began to sob, normally I would never alloy such contact, nor for one of my Death Eaters to cry, it's a disgraceful thing to do, but Harry is MY toy and ever sense I have owned him, he has been more afraid to die than anything! He was truly scared, of this I was certain!

"SIT ON THE BED AND WAIT FOR ME! I WILL BRING THEM HERE SO YOU MAY SEE THE LIFE LEAVE THERE DISGUSTING EYES!" I hissed at him, he immediately obeyed and his crying ceased, he sat down with a quiet, "yes Master."

HARRY'S PROV

Not 15 minutes later was Lesstrange and Grayback thrown into the room by the red eyed man, "look what you did to my toy!" He yelled at them. They were both talking at the same time very fast, both saying things like, "he's lying," "it's not true," and "don't believe him." At one point Lesstrange lunged at me I inwardly smiled. I jumped backwards, making a loud scared sounding gasp, at which they lost all chance of surviving the night. He ordered one of the no name guards to give Him his gun, then he put the gun to Lesstrange's forehead, "you were always my second favorite, and now you are nothing." He said emotionlessly, she was begging Him to believe her, that all she cared about was Him, that she loved Him. Grayback looked at her disbelievingly, I could see it in his eyes that he actually believed she would ever love him more than Him. He pulled the trigger, I looked away, then looked back knowing that He was expecting me to watch him kill the two morons. He gave me a sadistic smile, which I returned with a faked week looking one, which he believed and turned to the heart broken man lying next to the dead women, He killed him and when he looked back at me I jumped off the bed and hugged him, thanking him and giving him false complements.

"You are MY toy, and I put you in the hands of these two…things! Please, tell me Harry who should I assign as your knew body guard?" I inwardly snorted, body guard? More like babysitter, but I had to answer so I asked for his two stupidest men, well one of them was a woman, "Niagini, she was always nice to me, and Peter, he's clumsy, but that's what makes him so much fun to be around, 'cus when you trip him he thinks he tripped himself!" I gave a fake laugh at which he returned, "Very well my kitten, Niagini and Peter it is!" He gave me his famous fake smile of which I forced myself. _He called me kitten, only My Draco gets to call me that!_ "Now Harry, why don't you go sit on the bed, hm?" _You have got to be SHITING me! Ha calls me kitten and I don't kill him, and this is my reward! _"Yes master."

FOUR HOURS LATER IN HARRY'S ROOM…

"I can't feel my toes!" This isn't looking up! Not at all! I have, for all my life, made sure I looked away or closed my eyes so as to not be scarred by what I see, but it's becoming increasingly difficult with what my new _job_ entails. "It was pretty damn close when he shot Lesstrange…" I whispered to myself. I just hope that Snape is okay, he's a grown man but being one of His toys can really fuck with you mentally if you don't know how to avoid it. Now I have lived with this kind of abuse all my life, I know how to not see all the things that go on in this place, but Snape, he grew up with a family that WASN'T killed by a deranged psychopath! He probably looked the entire time! "I'll talk to him in the morning…" I silently decided to myself. Then Niagini danced in, and I don't mean twirling and jumping around, I mean she came in with such grace and in such a fluid motion it's as though she were doing a dance, Niagini is the most beautiful women I have ever met. She, like me, closes her eyes, she's nice and kind and full of love, she helped me escape the last time, and by the looks of her, she didn't get caught. She is the only women here who He hasn't raped, thank god! I absolutely love this women and I promised her I would be back for her! I remembered that night so well!

"_Nini, I'm not leaving you! Now come on we have to go!" I said holding back tears, she noticed, she always noticed, "No my precious little one, I can't go you know that! Just get out of here I will be okay! I promise!" she was lying I could see it in her eyes, she was going to die, and she was willing to do that for me, "you have always been a son to me, now do as I say and leave me here, someone has to get those guards of the trail and we both know that it will be you who gets out of here, now DO AS I SAY AND LEAVE ME HERE!" she had to scream the last part to keep the tears from falling. Tears never fell here, there was no reason to cry, no one would be there in the morning to make you feel better so suffering was the only remedy to suffering. It was a horrible place to be, a place you can not cry. _

_I looked into her eyes, "I can't change your mind, can I?" she shook her head; "no little one, you can't!" she kissed my fore head and held me there in her arms. A single tear fell from her eyes as I looked at her and swore, "I will come back, I will save you! I'm not going to let her die here! I sear it to you now! We'll move to England like we always said we would, I promise!" She kissed my fore head once more, and turns and ran down the corridor that would soon be full of His guards! I could almost hear her thoughts as she rounded the corner, "I'm going to die here, but as long as Harry doesn't than I will die happy!" _

"Talk to whom, and about what little one?" she asked me in her sing song voice. I smiled a genuine smile, she could always manage to do that, just by talking, and she could make me feel better. "Severus, His new consort, he is going to help you get out of here!" that was always the plan, as soon as I saw Lesstrange back in the forest; I knew I was never going to be free, but she could be! But Severus doesn't need to know that, not yet anywise. She frowned at me, a full faced frown I had only ever seen on her once, "what?" I asked quietly. "If you're talking about His new consort, he's scheduled for death little one…" I shot strait up, "What! Why!" she looked down, and I could tell that she was so close to tears, "its my fault we had began talking the moment I met him on his third day here! He had the same look in your eyes when you were here! Sad and lost! I let him trust in me, and soon we had a secret relationship! He is such a great man Harry, kind and thoughtful, he made me feel happy in a way that made my heart sing! I fell in love with him Harry and him I! But then He found out, and now He has informed me that he is going to be killed for touching me! Oh Harry, Sevy doesn't even know! And I have no way of communicating it to him, but I think he has known for a while that this was going to happen. When he was telling me about your plan he never once said anything remotely close that he was coming with us! He knew Harry and I never noticed!" She put her head in her hands and forced back the tears should anyone walk in! "Nini, don't think like that, he's only doing this for the same reason you made me leave without you! If he knows you got out of here alive, then he can die happy! Do NOT think that this is your fault don't you think on it for a second" She looked at me and took a deep breath, "yes alright."

My door was opened and in walked Peter, although like us he doesn't want to be here he's too much of a coward to be trusted with this information so both of us kept our mouths shut, "Master wishes to see Niagini immediately, Master is ready." He said through rat like teeth.

She took a big gulp and proceeded to stand up when a thought hit me! "Nini, stall as long as you can, I have an idea!" she looked at me with a question mark written plain on her face but nodded and left the room.

ONE HOUR LATER

The plan had worked perfectly, Severus has been given 1 day to redeem himself and even though he would still be scheduled for death he will miss that appointment seeing as how a man named Mad Eye Moody will be driving us to the airport and flying us off to England right before the police storm the mansion! I was currently on my way to his room now to put the final touches of our plan together. I couldn't help but smile inwardly knowing that this time tomorrow I will be once again holding My Draco!

**I know I didn't put the whole plan thing in, I didn't really have a good one, so I skipped it, but Severus being scheduled for death is important to the plot of the story sooo yeah! Anyways chapter seven will be up soon I PINKIE SERE! **


	7. Some VERY inportant info!

**Hello! I changed my mind on how chapter 5 went down so please look back at that I 3 you all and I am almost done with chapter 7 I will update before the weekend is through but please enjoy the new version of chapter 5!**

**Draco: ENJOY HOW WILL THEY ENJOY IT**

**Harry: I sure as hell didn't…I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!**

**Me: SHUT UP OR YOU WILL GIVE IT AWAY YOU MORONS!**

**Draco and Harry: Sorry Christy!**

**Me: Dang right you sorry**

**Severus: ^^^^ I spy a smiley face ^^^^**


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome Home?

**DO NOT HURT ME! I LOVE YOU ALL I TRULY DO BUT I HAD BEEN SOOOO BUSY! And because of this no long intro !**

HARRY'S PROV

The plan was perfect! At 15 past midnight we would sneak through the hidden passageway behind a taprastry 20 feet from the left side of Prof. Snape's door and run as quietly as possible about a foot ball field's length till we hit a wall with a hidden door that leads outside. Outside will be a black hummer waiting for us and then Nini, Severus, and I will be flown back to England. While on the plane we will get to enjoy video surveillance, courtesy of Mad Eye Moody, of the Voldamort Gang being put into custody and Him along with them! Then I get off the plain and go see My Dragon!

There are trillions of ways that we could get caught and killed but this time if anyone is left behind its going to be me, even if that means never seeing my Draco again...

"Harry!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Nini waving her hand in my face. "Huh? What?" I asked clearly confused. "You were all smiles then all of a sudden you looked like you were dead inside, are you okay?" _hm so that's what would happen if I never got to see him, I would die inside… _"Harry your doing it again! What's going on?" Severus answered that question for me. "He's most likely thinking of what would happen if he got caught…" "But that's no reason for that face, I know him better than that!" Severus sighed, "If for some reason he doesn't get out of here he knows he never will. While we will be killed, he will be punished and then forced to live as His consort forever. But that is not what he's scared about, he's scared that if he can never leave here that means he can never see Draco Malfoy again."

What I felt the moment My Draco's name passed his lips could only be described as true unrestrained fear. Fear of losing him. He won't wait forever…

"Draco? Who's Draco?" She asked Severus, "he's-"I interrupted him, "if we live through this I will introduce you to him….He's my boyfriend. Mine and I…love him…" Nini held back her emotions so I didn't know what she was feeling but I knew she was happy for me because she nodded.

I looked to the clock on my left over the headboard of my bed it read half past nine. Midnight could not come any slower. Then there was a knock at my door. Severus got up to answer it. "Yes?" he said questioningly. It was one of the no name guards "Master wishes to see Harry, he says he wants him to wear his uniform." I paled. I could barely stand let alone walk as it is and now He wants it again! "okay I will inform him." Then he swiftly shut the door. "Shit I'm going to need someone to help me walk to His damn room! I can't even stand!" I said voicing my thoughts. Nini nodded, "I will. Severus go ahead and head up to bed you will need some sleep." H shook his head, "no, not without you, you need some sleep too." She just chuckled lightly, "As touching as that is your wrong! Unlike you me and Harry have dealt with weeks without sleep, you have not we will be perfectly fine, you on the other hand need to sleep now don't disobey me and go get some rest." She said putting her foot down. He stared for a moment then nodded and left. Once I was done changing into my horrid uniform Nini helped me down to His quarters, she knocked and we heard Him yell out who it was, before she answered she whispered in my ear, "Eyes closed." I nodded and she announced that she had brought me to Him. He opened the door and I put on a fake smile that he bought effortlessly. "There you are Harry; oh I forgot to tell you I had a new uniform made for you." He said with a smirk, I suppressed a shudder, "why? What for-master!" I hastily added the last part. His smirk grew wider, "why for your new nickname. The uniform on you was to only humor you, seeing as how you wanted to be in school then here I let you at least enjoy that fantasy for a while but it doesn't suit you." "_My fantasy, you really are a sick fuck aren't you?" _ Is what I really wanted to yell out but, "Oh" Is what I decided to go with instead. "Yes, now why don't you go ahead and get into your new uniform? It is in the bathroom on your right, you can change in there," he said almost politely then added, "but don't take too long!" he nearly growled at me. "Yes master!" I went into the bathroom and on the towel rack was my new uniform, it was a cat costume! I wanted to cry, punch a wall, curse out loud, kill Him, and see my Draco all at the same time but I held it all in and instead got out of the school uniform and into the cat costume. It consisted of black cat ears, to mach my hair color; there wasn't a top, short shorts with a black tail sticking out of it, and to pull the it all together black paws that went on like gloves and a collar that on the tag said "Property of Tom Marvalo Riddle." I was going to be sick!

I sighed and went out to meet my fate.

2 HOURS TILL MIDNIGHT

HARRY'S PROV

I was ready to leave NOW! But I had to wait until midnight. I had 1 hour and 24 minutes until then and I was staring at the clock on the wall begging it to move faster. It didn't listen. The longer I waited here the worse the silence got. I couldn't stand it anymore I was going to explode.

This time was different, He wanted to see me, and I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't, He wouldn't let me! The image of Him was burned onto the inside of my eyelids it seemed because every time I closed my eyes He would show up in the darkness. The silence scared me, the darkness scared me, everything he had ever done to anyone that I was forced to watch, though I didn't, and everything he has ever done to me is no visible. I can't pretend anymore…I'm scared! I want my Draco!

1 hour and 23 minutes to go.

Silence and darkness crept upon me, and I feel into an exhaustion induced sleep which, thank whatever god may be listening, meant a dreamless sleep.

15 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT

NIAGANI'S PROV

I opened the door to Sevy's room to find him pacing. "What's wrong?" He jumped not noticing I was there, "oh it's just you! What were you saying again?" I sighed and shook my head, "you need to calm yourself! We will all get out of here the three of us! No matter what I won't let Harry eave himself behind! I promise!" He seemed to relax at my words. "C'mon we should go get him now it's nearly time and he is the only one who knows where the passage way is!" He nodded and fallowed me to Harry's room, we woke him up, and with ten minutes till this Mad Eye Moody would pick us up from the south wall we crept down the hall and Harry quickly found the taprastry witch was mere feet from Severus's room and we ran with light footsteps down the dark hallway till we heard a slight "oof!" from Harry running blindly into that wall. "Alright, what time is it?" He asked me, I took out my watch which had barely enough light to see it was 11:55. "5 minutes till!" I whispered. "Okay, we don't want to go out yet, the guards are still out and the car won't be there, 5 minutes is a lot of time were we could get caught so I suggest we stay here quietly until it's time to go!" he whispered we gave quiet okays in return and I studied my watch watching it slowly tick away to our freedom!

With only 2 minutes till we heard a guard outside talk to another one patrolling, "I can't believe we have to do extra shifts just because of that stupid brat! Shouldn't he know by now that he can't leave the Voldamort? No one leaves!" "It's because he's a snot-nosed kid! He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants, and now we got to pay the price!"

I tapped harry and mouthed "one minute" he nodded and mouthed "fallow my lead" Severus and I nodded and waited for some sort of clue, then from outside we heard the guards once more.

"Hey what's that car doing here?"

"What car?"

"That car over there moron!"

"You mean the Hummer?"

"Yeah what the hell is it doing here?"

"Calm down, he's probably here for a toy or something; Master has people buy from him all the time!"

Then Harry grabbed me and Severus by the arms opened the door and walked out. I caught on. "Stop! I don't want to go! Please?" Then Severus caught on, "Wait, I take it all back I will be good I promise! I won't ever disobey Master again I swear!" Harry then spoke, "Shut up! He said that if I don't do this then I will be His damn consort forever, now can it!" the guards finally piped in, "Hey what's going on?"

"What's going on is, Master doesn't want these two anymore, there too much trouble he says, and that guy over there," he gestured with his chin to Mad Eye, "Has generously decided to buy them! But if I don't get them in that car then it's my ass, LITERALLY! Now why don't you stop talking and help me!" The two guards grabbed us and took us to the car. Once there Mad Eye got out of the car, now I see where he got his name from, ewwww! "Can I help you?" He asked leaning on a cane. "Sorry I'm late Mr. David, your purchases were a lot harder to handle than previously thought, it took me a while to get them down the hallway, but then I found these nice gentlemen to help me. I hope you weren't waiting too long." He gruffed and nodded, "No, not long at all! But I think it would be better, if they are as feisty as you say they are, that you help me put them in the car, I'll take him." I had to give it to Harry, this was pure genius! He grabbed me and I pretended to fight back, then he gave a good lurch and pulled me toward him and he whispered in my ear, "pull me in the car when I squeeze." Then he turned to the guards, "go close that hidden wall please, I think Mr. David and I can handle it from here." They nodded and left, once they were far away enough I felt him squeeze my arms and I pulled him in. "BITCH LET GO!" Severus and Moody played along with the fake mutiny, Severus also pushed Mad Eye into the car, and then he got into the front seat and drove off. The guards yelled after us and shot at us. We got through the gate and then all we could hear were sirens!

"IT WORKED I CANT BELIEVE IT WORKED!" I yelled out in joy!

IN ENGLAND

BLAISE'S PROV

It's been forever since Draco was put in the hospital. He woke up two days ago and answered all our questions by telling us exactly what happened! I wanted to call the cops but if I even uttered the word Voldamort they would have hung up the phone! I also found that I had a deep respect for Harry that I refused to admit to anyone. Pansy visited and Draco played sleepy and she left! She has come back every day though sense he has been put in there.

Currently I'm in his dorm room trying to find his IPod and failing hard at it. "Fuck, why can't he keep the damn thing in his desk door like a normal person?" I had been in here for almost 15 minutes looking for Draco's iPod and I personally think he doesn't have one! I went over to the bed; I found it under his damn pillow! "Of course, he would put it here!" That's when the dorm room door opened, "Hey!" I said not looking behind me, "Get out! He's still in the god damn hospital! Have some respect will ya?"

"DRACO IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" I turned around to see none other than Harry James Potter standing in the doorway with a bouquet of white roses (Draco's favorite) and a black box of dark chocolate (also Draco's favorite) and a face of worry, anger, sadness, and regret all at one time. "Harry, you're here? When did you get back? How did you get out of the Voldamort? Are you safe? Are they after you?" I asked it all in a hurry wanting answers. "I'm fine, what happened to Draco? Why the hell is he in the hospital?" He dropped the chocolate and the flowers on the floor and took a few steps towards me.

"You don't know?"

"No, how could I? Why what happened to him...TELL ME!"

"I…I don't think I should…"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRACO!" He grabbed and shook me, causing me to drop Draco's IPod on the floor. "He was marked by the Voldamort." There was silence, Harry loosened his grip on my slightly but didn't let go, "wha…what?" "(Sigh) they marked him. He was cut up real bad, almost bleed to death! He's fine now, he's recovering but he won't be out for another week or so. He doesn't blame you and don't you dare blame yourself it's not your-" "Don't you dare say it's not my fault! It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have gotten him involved, I should have been smarter! God, IM A FUCKING IDIOT!" He slumped to the ground, "I should have known He wouldn't keep his word! I should have never left his side, I've should have stayed!" "Harry you're not making any sense…""I should have never trusted Him, alright; I should have stayed with Draco maybe he wouldn't be in the hospital." "Hey, don't say that! Draco told me what happened, if you wouldn't have left he and you would be dead!" He just nodded and kept his eyes hidden from me, "hey man are you crying?" He looked up at me, his face was of stone and there were no tears, it scared me slightly.

"No, I can't cry." He said simply, "I'm not aloud."


End file.
